Alexandria
by Hey.look.its.shelby
Summary: Alex is Rudy's sister, she moves in with him when she has some trouble at home. Summary sucks... Jerry/OC... REVIEW PLEASE! Rated M now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, bare with me, this is my first Kickin' it Story. I don't own Kickin' it, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my own characters and the plot. **

* * *

chapter 1

***Jerry POV***

"What!" Rudy sounded worried, "Are you okay?" Who ever he's on the phone with must be really important to interupped practice. "Where?" He waited for a reponse, "Okay, I'm on my way now...I don't care, your more important...See you soon." He hung up his cell phone and headed to the office, forgetting about us, his students.

"Wonder what's so important?" Kim asked while sitting down on the bench.

"I don't know." Jack sat down next to her. Rudy rushed out of his office dressed in his normal clothes, "Hey, Rudy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to do something." He ran out of the dojo.

"Huh. Wonder what's his problem? Yo." I leaned against the wall next to the lockers.

* * *

***Alex's POV***

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" My father slapped me across the face, I brought my hand to my throbbing cheek. "I TOLD YOU, I WANT THIS HOUSE SPOTLESS, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" He punched my face, causing me to fall to the ground, I could feel my eye swelling. _Dammit. That's going to be hard to cover up, _I thought.

"Ahh!" He picked me up by my hair.

"Shut up, you worthless slut!" He punched me again, hitting my mouth and nose at the same time. I didn't know if i was tasting the blood from my mouth or nose, but it tasted awful. "Clean up that blood" He threw me down, blood dripping on the floor and my clothes. I heard him open the refrigerator, getting a beer, and storm into his bedroom, slamming the door.

I got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel and wiping my nose. I grabbed the cleaning supplies from the cabinet under the sink. After I cleaned up the blood on the floor and put the cleaning supplies away, I went upstairs to my room. I walked into my bathroom, "Fuck!" I whispered yelled, banging my hand on the side of the sink. "I can't take this any more!" I cleaned up my bloody nose and laid on my bed. I grabbed the phone my brother got me and dialed his number.

"Go for Rudy!" He answered.

"Rudy, I can't take it any more!" I told him dropping my head on my pillow.

"What! Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little banged up." I tried to humor him, it didn't work. "Can you come get me after your class."

"Where?"

"The park, by the elementary school." I got up, off the bed and grabbed duffle bag I had ready for this situation.

"Okay, I'm on my way now."

"No. You have to teach your karate class." I threw my bag out the window, glad that my father's window was on the other side of the house.

"I don't care, your more important."

"Okay, bye"

"See you soon." I hung up and climbed out the window. Jumped and landed on the grass in the backyard. I ran to the small fence, after grabbing my duffle bag, and swung my legs over and ran to the elementary school, that is located about a block away.

When I got to the park, I sat on a swing. My father wasn't always like this, it first started when my mom past away. Me and mom were on our way to my softball game, she dropped her phone on the floorboard below her. When she reached down to grab it she didn't see the green light turn red. The pickup truck hit her side, and she died on impact. When I got home from the hospital, he started yelling at me, Only when Rudy moved out is when he started hitting me. That was 5 years ago, when I was 10.

"Alex!" Rudy hopped out of his car and ran over to me. "I got here as soon as i could. Are you okay?" He took gently took my face in his hands, I flinched when his thumb brushed against my swelling eye. "Dammit, Alex. What happen this time?"

The main question he always ask when I call him. "Apparently, I was suppose to clean the house spotless."

"Come on, your moving in with me."

"Rudy, I can't do that." He opened his mouth to say something, but i interrupted, "What about school?"

"You can go to seaford high. I'll call your school and get you transfered."

"Okay." I got off the swing, Rudy grabbed my duffle bag off the ground, and we both headed to his car.

The drive to seaford was long and quiet. We finally got to his apartment. "Okay, make your self at home." Rudy opened the door to his apartment and let me in first. "You can have the guest room. It's down the hall to the left. My room is right across the hall, and the bathroom is at the end of the hall." He gestured to the hall way. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go enroll you into seaford high. Don't go anywhere yet." I nodded and he left.

* * *

It's been two days since moved in with my brother Rudy. Today, was my first day at Seaford High. I was a little nervous, _what if no one likes me._ "Good morning, Rudy." I skipped into the living room/kitchen.

"Good morning, Alex." He laughed from the couch, "I don't know when the last time I saw you this happy."

"I can't even remember." I grabbed an apple from the kitchen. "Alright, I'm going to school."

"Okay. Remember, Come to the Dojo after school. You remember where it is?" I nodded, remembering he showed me yesterday.

I walked down the steps of the apartment building, and went to the bus stop. The bus pulled up and i got on. When we got to school, I realized I could just walk to school, there was no point to ride the bus. I got my schedule from the office and went to my first period. The first three periods of the day went by slowly.

I walked into the cafeteria, "excuse me," I grabbed a tray, "What would you recommend for lunch." I asked the lunch lady, who's name tag read Marge.

"Not this stuff." She swung around a spoon, "I don't even know what half this stuff is."

"Okay then," I laid the tray down and slowly walked away. I sat down at a empty round table, and bit into my apple from this morning. _I wonder where everyone is, there's like 20 people here._

"There's someone at our table." A nerdy looking kid said.

"So. What's the big deal?" A girl with blond hair asked

"What's the big deal?! That's our table!" A short black boy said to her.

"Guys chill, why don't we introduce our selfs to her." A boy with long brown hair told them, making his way to me, with others following. "Hey, I'm Jack." He sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm Kim." The blond hair girl smiled and sat down between Jack and me.

"Milton." the nerdy on sat down.

"Eddie." the black one sat down also.

"Hello, I'm Alex." I introduced myself.

"So, your new here, am I correct?" Eddie asked me.

"Yeah, I just moved in with my brother." I ate another bite of my apple.

"Cool." Jack said.

Milton started talking about a match he had in a few days. With the way he talks and dresses, I'm guessing he has a chess match. I told Kim i'll be right back, and got up. I walked out of the cafeteria and threw away my apple. I went to my locker and put my text book, I got last period, in it. When I returned to the cafeteria, someone was sitting in my seat next to Kim. I walked up to them and sat in the other open seat next to milton and Jack.

"Yo. Who's the _maravilloso dama?" _I giggled at the boy sitting in my original seat.

"I'm Alex, and you?" I smiled at him.

"I'm jerry." He winked at me.

_BRINGGGG!_ The bell for fourth period sounded.

"So, Alex. What class do you have next?" Kim questioned me. I pulled out my schedule, from my back pocket, and handed to her. It turns out, I have first and second period with Jerry, he wasn't in there today cause he had detention, and I share the last three periods with Kim.

* * *

After school, I headed to the Mall, where Rudy's Dojo is located. The kids I met today invited me to go with them to Falafel Phil's, but I had to go to Rudy's.

"RUDY!" I yelled walking into the Dojo.

"Hey, little sis." He walked out of his office, "I had the perfect ideal today!" He told me, holding something behind his back.

"Okay? What was it?" Before he could answer, the door to the Dojo open.

"Hey Rudy. We brought you some Falafel Balls." I turned around and saw Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Jack had a to-go box with him. "Alex, what are you doing here?" He questioned me.

"She is joining our Dojo." Rudy spoke behind me.

"Wait, what?!" I turned around to face him, "That was you 'perfect ideal'?" He nodded, showing me a pair of white pants, a white robe with Wasabi Warriors on it, and a green shirt, he had behind him.

"I'm not that good at karate." I said taking the clothes, I heard Rudy snicker.

"Don't worry, nether are we." Eddie said pointing at him, Milton, and Jerry.

"Yeah, only Jack and Kim are good at it." Milton told me, walking out on the mat

"Okay, fine." I laid the clothes on the bench, "don't go easy on me. I can take a hit, I'm use to it." I said, not even thinking.

"Alex." Rudy looked sadly at me.

"Sorry." Everyone looked at us, confused. "Okay, are we going to do this or not?"

I walked out on the mat and faced Milton. We both bowed to each other. He fist came flying at my face, I dodged it, slightly flenching. I kicked my leg up and he blocked it. Grabbing my foot, he spun me around, so I was facing the wall. I kicked his stomach, causing him to let go, I turned around and punched him. He stumbled back a few feet, and the came at me, I grabbed the closest hand and flipped him.

"Wow, Alex. You just flipped Milton!" Rudy hugged me.

"Why doesn't Rudy hug me when I flip someone?" Jerry asked out loud.

"Wait, Rudy." Rudy let go of me and turned to Jack, " You never hug any of us."

"Oh, Alex is my sister." Rudy told every one.

"I knew it!" Eddie pointed to the sky. Everyone looked at him confused. "Okay, maybe I didn't" He told us, making every one laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if the scene where Alex and Milton 'fighting' sucked. I'm not very good at writing action scenes. Also, I don't really like writing school scenes. **

**_maravilloso dama _means gorgeous lady.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize if my spanish is incorrect, I googled all the words.**

* * *

Chapter 2

***Alex's POV* **_Second day of school._

"ALEX!"

"Go away!" I snuggled deeper in my blankets.

"You're going to be late to school."

"Shit!" I threw my blankets off my body, "Give me two minutes." I yelled at my brother. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt, my bruises haven't disappeared fully yet. After I got my clothes and my worn out black and white chucks, I walked out of my room, and into the bathroom.

"Alex you don't have time for makeup." Rudy said behind me, leaning against the door frame.

"Rudy, I have to cover up this." I showed him the half covered black eye. I finished covering up, and pulled my hair in a messy bun. "Alright, lets go." I pushed him out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen/living room. I grabbed an apple, and walked out of the door, Rudy following me. We both got in his car, when we got to school, we heard the bell go off, signaling I only have one minute to get to class. "See you later, Rudy." I yelled as I shut the door and ran up the school steps.

I ran to my locker, and grabbed my text book, _BRINGGG! _I ran to my first period, i stop outside the classroom to catch my breath, and slowly walked in, "You're late!" The teacher scribbled something down on her clipboard, "Detention. Now!" She handed me a pink slip.

I walked back to my locker, there's no point in bringing my textbook. When I got to the detention room, I handed my paper to the teacher. there was about 5 students already in there, one of them was sleeping, the other four were throwing paper balls and paper airplanes. One of the boys throwing paper, I recognize him as Jerry, one of the kids I met yesterday and he also happens to be in my brothers Dojo.

"Yo. Alex!" Jerry called me over to sit next to him. "How's it going, _hermosa?" _He winked at me.

I blushed. "I'm fine. How about you, _guapa_?" He looked surprise.

"You know spanish?"

"Only a little bit." I didn't tell him I was top of my class at my old school.

"Cool. So how are you liking Seaford so far." He question me, throwing a ball at another student.

"Well, uh, I like it here way better then my dad's house." I told him, picking up a fallen ball and handing it to him.

"What do you mean?" He threw an airplane.

"Oh, nothing." I laid my head down on the desk, hoping he get the message that I don't want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

_AFTER SCHOOL - Jerry's POV_

"_Hola_, peeps." I walked to the stairs where Jack, Kim, and Alex was sitting, "_Eh, hermosa._" I winked at Alex, who blushed and looked down at the ground, hiding her face.

"English, Jerry, english." Jack told me.

"_Si, Jerry. Hablar ingles." _Alex smirked at me.

"Uh. Wait, you understand him." Kim asked Alex, who nodded her answer. "Sweet! Now you can tell me what he says about me."

"Uh, sure." She looked at me.

"Come on guys," Eddie and Milton came over to us. "Rudy is not going to be happy if were late again." Milton told us. We all left school and headed to the Dojo.

"Yo, Rudy!" I yelled, as we walked into the Dojo.

"Great, lets get started." He came out of the office. "Today I just want you to work on what ever you need to work on. I have to go over to Phil's." And with that he left.

Jack and Kim started sparring together, Milton worked on breaking some boards, and Eddie tried to beat up a dummy. Alex sat against the wall and pulled out a Math book and a notebook, and started writing.

"hey." I sat down next to her. She looked at me and smiled before going back to Math. "Why aren't you doing karate?" I questioned her.

"Cause I need to homework. If I fail any classes, then I'll get in trouble." She told me, writing another answer down.

"OH MY GOD!" Rudy burst through the door, "Guess who got invited to a sensei and student match?" he jumped up and down.

"Tell us Rudy." Milton edged on.

"The wasabi Warriors, thats who!" Rudy jumped around some more. "I get to bring one student, though." He looked kinda sad, "Who should I bring?"

"Bring Jack. He's the best. No offense, Kim." Eddie said, patting Kim's shoulder.

"Non taken." She took Eddie's hand off her.

"Okay, its settled. Jack pack your bags, were going to San Francisco!" He ran to his office, only stopping when he got to the door. "Wait." He slowly turned around, "We can't go"

"What! Rudy, why can't we?" Jack asked, concern.

"Rudy, I'll be fine. Go have fun." Alex spoke up, from her spot next to me.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, "Alright, Jack pack you bag!" He ran into his office.

"So, your going to be _solo, _this weekend?" I winked at alex.

"_hacer no aun pensar sobre le." _She told me, the spanish rolling off her tongue

* * *

**Short chapter, I'm having a hard time writing this story. Any suggestions?**

_hermosa- beautiful  
guapa- Handsome  
eh, hermosa- hey, beautiful  
Si, Jerry, hablar ingles- Yeah, Jerry, use english  
solo- alone  
Hacer no aun pensar sobre le- do not even think about it_

__**Review, tell me if anything is incorrect.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Alex's POV!

Thing have changed, this time last week I was cleaning up my own blood, hoping my father stays in his room. Now, I'm cleaning a soda spill in my brothers apartment, hoping it doesn't stain. Rudy and Jack leaves in about an hour for a karate thing in San Francisco.

"Alex!" Rudy called from his room, as I walked into my own room. "Do you know where my floatie is?" He was packing for is trip.

"Check under the couch." I shut my door as I heard a 'Found it'.

BEEP! I heard my phone go off, signaling I have a text message.

Jerry - _Yo, what a do girl )_

Jerry and I have been texting constantly this past week.

Alex - _Nothing much. You?  
_Jerry - _Same. I past my spanish test!  
Alex - Did you take Milton's advice?  
Jerry - Yeah, and it was AWESOME!_

I giggled at his text, I could practically hear his voice as I read it.

"Hey," Rudy opened my door as he knocked, "Are you coming to the Dojo with me, to pick up Jack?" he questioned. I nodded my head, yes. "Okay, I'm leaving in five." He left my room.

I quickly texted everyone, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Kim, that Rudy and Jack were going to leave soon and to meet them at the Dojo. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were already at the Dojo. Kim replied that she's grounded for failing her science test, and couldn't make it.

As I walked in to the kitchen, Rudy was stuffing what looked like crackers into his suitcase. "Rudy? What are you doing?" He froze, hearing my voice, and slowly turned around.

"What!" he's voice getting squeaky. "I wasn't doing anything." I shook it off, I really didn't want to know what went on in his head. "Okay, so here is a spare key to the apartment," He handed me a small key. I didn't have a key to the apartment because, every time I came into the apartment was with him after practice or he was already here, I didn't really need one. "Make sure the door is lock when you leave, and when you go to sleep. Please don't trash the place, and I shouldn't even have to tell you this," he gave me a stern look, "No parties, I don't care how much fun they are, no parties. Got it?" I nodded my head.

"No parties, got it. I'll just have a small get-together." I smirked.

"I mean it, Alex." I rolled my eyes and helped him get his suitcases to the car.

* * *

JERRY"S POV

"Oh man, this weekend is going to be awesome!" Jack exclaimed, we were currently waiting in the Dojo for Alex and Rudy. Jack started talking about how Rudy and him are going to smoke the competition. No one was really listening to him, I was waiting on Alex to show up, Milton was too busy talking into his headset, and eddie was listening to his MP3 player. "Yo! Are you guys even listening to me?" Jack yelled.

"Hey, look." Eddie pointed out the window, changing the subject. "Rudy is here." I looked where he was pointing and saw Alex. She looked the same as she did when she left school earlier, but she still looked amazing. I could stair at her forever. Well, I would if it wasn't creepy.

"Yo, girl. How you doin'?" I winked at Alex when she walked in, causing her to blush and duck her head.

"Hey Jack, Kim couldn't come and see you off." She told him, walking over to stand next to me. I wanted to lace our fingers together but one, I didn't know how she would react to it, and two, I didn't want to deal with Rudy...

"Okay, Jack. Lets get going, were going to be late for our flight." Rudy said to Jack. "Bye, Jerry, Milton, Eddie." Gave us each a high five, and stopped in front of Alex, " Bye little sis. Be careful and remember what I said earlier." They both hugged each other in a big bear hug.

Once, Jack and Rudy were out of the Dojo and in the car, Milton returned to his phone calls, Eddie left to go eat something at the food court, and Alex and me sat at a round table outside the Dojo.

"So, Alex." I looked at her, sitting across from me. "Uh... Do you want to , uh. I don't know...WannaGoToTheMoviesWithMe?" I asked really fast, I have no clue why I was so nerves about asking her out.

"I'm sorry," i hung my head. She rejected me. " I didn't hear what you said, Please repeated it slower." She told me, my hopes getting a little higher.

"Alex, do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"Like on a date?" She had a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah, Yo." I felt more confident.

"Okay." She smiled at me, the sparkle in her eye sparkling more.

"Great. We would go to night but we have Milton's meeting thing tonight." I told her, I was kinda sad. I want to go right now.

"Okay... Um, I have to go home and get ready for tonight. Walk me home?" She asked standing up, I nodded in responds and stood up.

* * *

**ALEX'S POV **

Jerry walked me home, half way there our hands tangled together. Right now I was sitting on the couch, waiting on Julie to pick me up. We were going to the Dojo together, and meeting Jerry and Milton there. There was a knock at the door, it sounded a little loud for Julie but i didn't pay any attention.

"Hey Julie." I barley had the door open, when it was pushed open with great force. "What the..."

_SLAP!_

I brought my hand to my face, "You stupid bitch!" My eyes widen as my dad charged at me, "How dare you run away!" Another slap stung the side of my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, regretting that I even spoke. I ready myself for another slap, but in stead he punched me the face. I steadied myself, careful not to fall on the ground. Falling on the ground means getting kicked, I don't think my body can take anymore of his kicks. I'm still sore from his last beatings.

"Don't you dare speak, Bitch!" He punched me in the belly, causing me to bend over in pain. He then kneed me in the face. I stupidly fell over onto the floor. "This will be the last time you ever disobey me. Do you understand me?" He kicked me, I heard something crack. "Answer me!" he kicked me again.

"Yes." I weakly said.

He kicked me again, "Yes, What?!"

"Yes Sir!" I said, holding back tears of pain. Crying show weakness, my body can't not handle him if he saw me cry.

"Stupid bitch! If you want to run away, then fine. Stay here, but I will be back. You never know when I need to let off steam." He grabbed my hair, pulling me up. He punched me in the face one last time, threw me back on the floor, and walked out the door, slamming the door shut.

I curled up in a ball in the spot I was laying in. I heard someone knocking on the other side of the door, I just stayed on the floor, scared that it was my father again. After a while, I felt my phone in my back pocket vibrate. Julie texted me asking me where I was. It was her at the door. I told her I wasn't feeling the greatest. It wasn't a total lie.

I slowly crawled to the couch, climbed up on the cushions and drifted to sleep. I suddenly woke up when there was a knock at the door, frighten again I stayed in my spot, on the couch. Instead of getting a text message I got a phone call from Jerry.

"Hello?" I tried to mask the pain in my voice.  
"Alex. Can you open the door, I know your home." He sounded worried.

I forced myself of the couch, hissing in pain, and pulled on my hoodie that was on the coffee table. Every step I took towards the door caused me pain. I looked at the floor, causing my hair to flood around my bruised face, as I opened the door. I quickly, as quick as I could, turned away from him, so he wouldn't see me. I heard him shut the door and walk closer to me.

"Alex, what's wrong." He tried to turn me towards him, but I wouldn't let him. "Look at me Alex." I turn to face him, looking at his feet so he couldn't see my face.

I screamed in pain when he took my face in his hands. When I pulled his hands off my face, I lifted my head. He gasped in shock when he saw my fresh black eye, and the black eye from last week. "_Ay dios mio! Que demonios pasar?" _

_"_Its nothing Jerry. Leave it alone." I tried to pull away from him.

"Nothing my ass. Who did this to you? I'll kick their ass, yo." he looked serious.

"No one. Jerry, just drop it." I was on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"Tell me." He carefully took my face in his hands again.

I broke down and told him everything from when my father first stared beating me, to when I got in Rudy's car last week. I even told him about when my father came in the apartment today. When i finished telling him my story, he just held me and said nothing.

"Come on." He stood up after 10 minutes of silence, "Your staying with me until Rudy gets back."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, school just started a couple weeks ago and it is CRAZY! Again, sorry if my spanish is wrong.**

**_Ay dios mio! Que demonios pasar- _**_Oh my god! What the hell happen?_


End file.
